


True Love's Kiss

by FrazzledDragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angsty?, Everyone's happy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No one's straight, Poor Gaius, Self-Indulgent, does that make it an AU?, gaius is basically the hero in this ngl, it does Not fit in canon in any way shape or form, no one's evil, probs - Freeform, so tired, time what's time, uther is in like one scene and he's not a total butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: A terrible illness has fallen over Camelot which can only be cured by your true love's kiss.Morgana and Arthur have fallen ill. They're running out of time.Will Gaius be able to find their soulmates?





	True Love's Kiss

Camelot is a hotspot for disasters, miracles, and magic, despite the King’s best efforts to prevent all of the above. The people who lived within the kingdom had come to understand what it was to be a citizen of Camelot: don’t use magic where the King or his knights can see it, do  _ not _ question the Prince’s manservant at any point regardless of what he is or is not doing, and expect strange things to happen and miraculously resolve themselves before anyone really knows what’s happening.

So, when a mysterious spell of illness impacts half of the adult population all at once struck, only a few eyebrows rose. All generally assumed it would work itself out - that Gaius would mysteriously find the perfect cure like he usually did or that the illness would fade away like a cold.

In fact, one woman, a castle kitchen maid, was so unconcerned about her husband’s sudden illness, she kissed him goodbye before heading to the Castle to work. When she came home that evening, he was completely better, saying as soon as her lips had touched his, he was cured!

Within the next week, news of this particular miracle spreads like wildfire. Knights report the possibility of magic, the King even has the Witchfinder interrogate the couple, to no avail. This was no magic they performed, but a miracle of affection.

So, as the ill people’s situations slowly become more dire, husbands and wives begin to take more stock in the story. More stories of miraculous recovery surface, all the same story. A loyal partner kisses the ill person, and within the day they are fully back to health.

Gaius tries to research, tries to find a more rational explanation. After all, not every couple who shared a kiss was healed. Gaius is fully confused and concerned, not only because this is starting to look like something out of a fairytale with soulmates and true love, but because Prince Arthur is very ill and the idea of presenting Gwen’s kiss as the cure did not sit well with him. Morgana, too, is terribly ill, but Gaius has no idea how to help her.

A few more days pass, and Gaius realizes he doesn’t have a choice. Arthur is delirious, hardly ever lucid, growing weaker and weaker by the day. He struggles to eat or drink and neither lasts long with his hourly vomiting. Merlin does his best to keep Arthur clean and comfortable, but Arthur requires constant care and Merlin is exhausted. Gaius hears Merlin mention that Morgana is in the same boat, with Gwen just as tired.

So, Gaius grabs Uther at the best time he can manage (after Uther’s had several glasses of wine and mead) and proposes the idea. He assures the drunk Uther that Gwen and Arthur could never be soulmates, only that for a time, Gwen held romantic affections for the Prince, and it might be enough to break the spell. 

To his surprize, the King agrees immediately - anything to save his son. The King trusts Gaius endlessly, after all, and so long as no one saw, what did it matter? They weren’t soulmates.

So, with a sense of urgency, Gaius snags Gwen from Morgana’s side for a moment, already bracing himself for this odd request. “Guinevere,” he begins with a wince, listening to Morgana throw up in her bed.

“Gaius,” she greets, the bags under her eyes dark. “Tell me you have a cure.”

“Well… Yes?” He says uncertainly. “I would very much appreciate it if you’d kiss Arthur.” He says it in a burst, hopefully making it less awkward.

Gwen gapes, blushing darkly. “Well… Um… I… Morgana… I don’t…”

“I’m sure you’re uncomfortable with it, but if there’s any chance this true love nonsense is correct, we have to try for the Prince’s sake.”

“That’s not it!” Gwen stumbles. “Well, I  _ am _ uncomfortable with this, but… but it’s not because I don’t believe it works.”

Gaius cocks his head to one side. “You believe it works?”

Gwen nods shyly. “I believe it works if it’s your true love kissing you.”

“You - OH!” Gaius frowns. “Is there someone else you believe to be your soulmate?”

Gwen tries to start several sentences, but stumbles into silence every time. Finally, she gestures toward the bed where Morgana lays. “Someone else,” she murmurs, blushing darkly. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Gaius starts, his eyes wide but not displeased. “Your secret is safe with me, as always, Gwen. But if you believe her to be your soulmate, you should kiss her.”

Gwen stutters, bright red. “I..”

“If your kiss could save her, don’t you want to try?”

“But…” Gwen can’t make her tongue work, can’t make the words she wants to say to express her concerns come.

“Are you worried about someone seeing?”

“Yes!” She gasps, finally seeming to herself together.

“I’ll clear the room and guard the door.” Gaius doesn’t wait for a response, simply ordering all of the attendants and servants out on the premise he’s going to heal the Lady Morgana, but he needs complete silence and privacy. 

Once the room is clear, and he checks every corner and closet (servants are tricky creatures, if Merlin is any sort of indicator), he calls Gwen in. He leaves the room, standing outside the door patiently.

 

 

Gwen stands next to Morgana’s bed for a long moment, completely unsure. It feels wrong to kiss her without her consent, feels wrong to kiss when she doesn’t even know what’s happening.

“Gwen?” Morgana croaks, her eyes finding hers slowly. “What…. What time is it?”

“It’s morning, my Lady,” Gwen smiles weakly, her hands trembling. Morgana had only been lucid about once a day for the past week. Why did she have to be lucid  _ now? _

“What’s wrong?” Morgana tries to sit up, but Gwen is quick to sit beside her on the bed and press her shoulders back down. “You look shaken.”

“Gaius… Gaius thinks he has the cure for you. It’s… It’s a bit uncomfortable, my Lady.”

Morgana smiles encouragingly, before being taken by a coughing fit. The smile returns as soon as she recovers. “What is it?”

“Well… you see… It’s… I… Apparently, I have to kiss you, my Lady.”

Morgana’s smile doesn’t falter, if anything, it grows. “Seriously?”

Gwen nods, shrugging. “I think Gaius is grasping at straws, but… If it cures you…”

“Of course.” Morgana waits expectantly for a moment. She presses upward again, but Gwen keeps her down. “Well, if you’re not going to let me up, you’re going to have to come down to me, Gwen. Hurry up now, I can feel sleep coming to take me again.”

Gwen freezes for a moment, before slowly leaning down and pressing her lips to Morgana’s. Morgana is cold and shivering beneath her, but warmth spreads through Gwen’s face as Morgana kisses her back. A long, slow moment later, Gwen pulls back. Panting.

As soon as she catches her breath, her thoughts come spilling out of her mouth faster than a racehorse. “The cure apparently takes almost a day to take effect and there’s no telling if this will actually work and I’m not sure how we’re going to explain this to Uther and I’m sorry it had to be this way and I don’t know what came over me to agree to this and-”

“Gwen!” Morgana rasps, interrupting her rambling with a squeeze of her hand. “I already feel better. It worked. That’s all that matters, okay? Besides, it was a good kiss. A really, really good kiss.”

“Oh.” Gwen is frozen. It’s not that she disliked the kiss, not at all. The butterflies in her stomach are still fluttering around like crazy and her hands are shaking. She can still feel the press of Morgana’s lips on hers. It was a  _ great  _ kiss. The problem is that  _ Morgana _ said it was a good kiss, which means that in some way she enjoyed it and suddenly her heart is singing the song of a crush no longer unrequited.

“Once again, I’m floored by your loyalty and dedication to me. You’re easily my best friend, Gwen. If you’re not comfortable telling Uther the truth, I’ll come up with a lie. Alright? It’ll be just fine. I promise you.”

“Thank you, my Lady.”

“My tongue was in your mouth, Gwen. I think you can call me Morgana.”

Gwen turns dark red. “Thanks, Morgana,” she squeaks.

Morgana smirks wickedly. “That’s better.”

Gwen gulps, before quickly standing. “I’m going to go tel Gaius you’re feeling better. I’ll be back shortly, my - Morgana,” she stumbles, practically tripping over her feet to get out of the room. 

“My Morgana, now  _ that  _ has a nice ring to it,” Morgana calls flirtatiously as she leaves the room.

 

 

Gaius turns as the door to Morgana’s chambers open and Gwen scrambles out, breathing heavily. He frowns, wondering what has Gwen so frazzled. “Gwen?”

She jumps, before taking deep breaths. “It worked.”

“Then why do you look like you’ve been caught with your pants around your ankles?”

“She was lucid for the whole thing,” Gwen moans softly, suddenly regretting those precious moments she hesitated. “She kissed me back! Her… Her tongue!” she’s already shaking, but it only grows worse as she says it out loud. “Her tongue was in my mouth…”

Gaius’ eyebrows are in his hairline. “If I were to guess, I say your intuition about being soulmates is not as far fetched as you once believed. If the fact your kiss healed her is any divine indication.”

Gwen releases a noise, somewhere between a scream and a groan, which perfectly encompasses her feelings of discomfort and worry and joy. “I’m doomed, Gaius. Every time I see her, I turn bright red! I turn into such a klutz! I can’t work with her now!”

“Does the Lady Morgana mind?”

“She thinks it’s hilarious.”

“Then you’re fine.”

“This is not  _ fine _ . I’m not fine! I’m leaving and never coming back,” Gwen moans, burying her face in her hands.

“I do hope you find in yourself to stay. We would miss you dearly. Now, I have to go find a cure for Arthur. The King will be pleased his ward is safe, but not so pleased if I fail to save Arthur.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“I’m going to ask Merlin. He spends a lot of time with Arthur, so he might have a clue as to who his soulmate is.”

Gwen frowns. “I don’t know if Arthur has  _ ever _ shown real interest in anybody.”

“Merlin will know.” Gaius wanders off. 

 

 

Merlin is emptying the chamberpot for the twentieth time that morning when Gaius calls from down the hall. Merlin waits for him to catch up, and they begin to walk together to Arthur’s chambers.

“I have reasonable proof to believe the soulmate theory works.”

Merlin blinks, not meeting Gaius’ gaze. “Proof?”

“I encouraged the Lady Morgana’s soulmate to kiss her and it worked. The Lady Morgana is already on the mend.”

“Who’s her soulmate?” Merlin smirks. “It’s Gwen, isn’t it?”

“What’s the point of asking if you know the answer?” Gaius grumbles, with a proud wink. “You must keep it a secret though, for her sake. She’s very worried about others finding out. You know how Uther is.”

Merlin nods somberly. “That’d be disastrous, for both Morgana and Gwen.”

“Do you know who Arthur’s soulmate is?”

Merlin almost trips, his heart beginning to pound. He has a feeling he knows where this conversation is going. “Arthur’s never really showed interest in anyone.”

“But Gwen just proved it’s not really about whether or not he’s shown interest. It’s about finding the person that’s his other half, whether or not he’s acknowledged it.”

“I dunno. Arthur isn’t really the romantic type. Especially after things didn’t work with Gwen, he just kinda stopped looking. He doesn’t like any princesses or princes or anybody that way. He doesn’t get along with a lot of them long term. Eventually, he rids himself of them.”

Gaius isn’t sure what tips him off, but he gets the sense Merlin’s lying. “Are you sure, Merlin? You know him better than anyone. You’re practically glued to him most days.” The last thought is what makes the medieval light bulb go off in his head.

“No idea. He doesn’t share that kind of stuff with me.”

“Could it be you, Merlin? Your destinies are tied together, after all. It’d make sense if you two were soulmates.”

Merlin shakes his head quickly and then pauses, before shaking his head again. “Definitely not.”

“Think about it, Merlin. You’re destined to serve him forever. You get along great and as a team. You protect each endlessly. You care for each other. You trust one another. And you just said he has a habit of ridding himself of servants after a while, because he doesn’t get along with them and you’ve been his servant for years. Is it really so far fetched to say you are compatible?”

“I’m not his soulmate, Gaius!” Merlin whisper-shouts, looking around to ensure no one heard him. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Even if there’s the smallest chance it will heal him, isn’t it worth it?”

Merlin just gives him a deadpan stare. “No. Because it’s a waste of time and hope and on top of all of that, it’s humiliating. Not to even begin to mention what would happen if Uther found out.”

“Merlin, Arthur is gravely ill. It is likely he will die in the next few days. Are you sure you’re not his soulmate?”

Merlin’s stare turns quickly into a glare. “Yes, Gaius. I’m sure. I am just as worried about Arthur as anyone, but I’m not his soulmate and I can’t fix him. You’re wasting all of our time by interrogating me.”

Gaius frowns. He has no idea what to do now. If Merlin doesn’t know, who would know better?

 

 

Merlin slips into Arthur’s chambers quietly, under the cover of night. Half a dozen servants are draped on the various furniture around the room, all of them asleep. After tending to Arthur round the clock for several days, it was no wonder they were exhausted.

His heart pounds thunderously in his chest. Curse Gaius for putting this stupid, hopeless thought in his head.  _ Soulmates _ . What a terrible, hope-inspiring term. His gut twists and his hands knot themselves together.

He comes closer to Arthur’s bed, doing his best to not step on anyone or make any noise. If someone were to see him now, he’d undoubtedly flounder and fail to produce a reasonable expectation that didn’t involve pressing his lips against a basically comatose Arthur. Then he’d probably be drawn and quartered, burned at the stake, and hanged all at once.

His eyes find Arthur despite the darkness. He hadn’t thought to bring a candle. Arthur is sleeping, though not restfully, tossing and turning, moaning softly in his sleep. The cloth the servants had kept pressed to his forehead is strewn to the side, and his brow is damp with sweat. His hands uselessly grip the sheets.

Merlin takes a seat next to him on the bed. He can’t remember the last time he saw Arthur so sickly. His skin is pale and his face gaunt, his hair oily and messy. He’s lost probably twenty pounds since he became sick. Merlin’s hand snakes into Arthur’s. 

He tries to ready himself.  _ He’s going to do it. He’s going to kiss him. He’s going to kiss Arthur. He can do this. Arthur will never know. Uther will never know. Gaius will never know. _

It doesn’t help him at all. He can’t remember the last time he was so anxious.

Merlin scooches a little closer, wincing as the bed creaks and several servants murmur in their sleep. After reassuring himself no one woke, he takes a deep breath, and leans over Arthur, gently orienting himself with a hand on Arthur’s chest.

Almost as though he was conscious, Arthur’s head turns toward him. Merlin freezes, already trying to come up with explanations should Arthur become lucid. Nothing that wouldn’t end in ridicule comes to mind.

Arthur doesn’t stir any further though, seemingly stilled and quieted by Merlin’s closeness. Like the universe waits with bated breath to see how this will end.

Merlin whisper-curses himself, Arthur and Gaius in one long breath and touches his lips to Arthur’s. Gently, softly, barely brushing them. The feeling fills and overwhelms him, and as his lips cease to make contact, Merlin is breathless. He wants to kiss him again... and again and again and again.

He doesn’t though. He hurries to the door, taking one second to glance back at Arthur, before rushing back to his chambers. Gaius, hopefully, would have no idea he ever left.

 

 

Arthur, feeling better than he had in  _ days _ , sits up in the morning and stretches. There are birds chirping and the sunrise is always gorgeous in the summer. The growl his stomach releases lets him know he’s famished, but the servants who had been caring for him were passed out on every surface in his room. He spends a moment dressing and semi-taming his hair, searching the room for Merlin. Every moment he was lucid while he was sick, Merlin was by his side talking to him and reassuring him everything would be alright. Even some moments he was pretty sure he was hallucinating, Merlin was there. Where was he now? He’s not among the sleeping servants.

He wanders down to the kitchens, getting a sense of just how dire his illness really was. The servants in the kitchen greet him with joy and send word to his father and Gaius. He grabs a bread roll, meandering toward the dining hall for breakfast. 

His father always arrives to breakfast early, usually bringing something to work on prior to the meal. As he wanders in, his father rises and embraces him tightly. “Gaius said he would find a cure! He never fails to succeed. Do you happen to know how he cured you?”

Arthur blinks and shakes his head. “My memory is really patchy,” he shrugs, rubbing his temple. “I mostly remember my dreams and vomiting.”

Uther laughs, his body language screaming his relief. “I’m glad, Arthur. These past weeks will make for an unpleasant for everyone. It’s truly a miracle of modern medicine you’re well. We were all so worried.”

“Arthur!” Morgana strides in, hugging him. “It’s so good to see you well!”

“Morgana!” Arthur embraces her in turn. “You too!”

“Arthur?! You should be in bed!” Gaius chastises from the doorway, coming to embrace Arthur as well. “You could have sent a servant down to retrieve your meal!”

“All the servants are taking a well-deserved nap in my chambers. I thought it best not to disturb them. All they’ve done for the past week is clean up my vomit. I can walk down stairs and get my own breakfast, Gaius. Besides, I feel completely fine.” Arthur shrugs, feeling a little lightheaded. He knows that’s not from the illness though, just from his hunger.

For once, Uther says nothing about what the servants do or don’t deserve and instead claps Gaius on the shoulder. “We were just wondering how you pulled that off, Gaius. With both Arthur and Morgana. How did you cure them?”

Gaius blinks innocently. “I didn’t. I’m afraid, sire, they must have discovered a second cure that I wasn't aware of. It could have been anything, after all. The smell of a flower, a perfume, a cologne.”

Arthur doesn’t believe him for one moment, but Uther nods, still troubled. “But… didn’t you come ask… ask for my permission… for something unorthodox?... I’m having trouble remembering.”

Gaius frowns guilelessly, still as innocent as a newborn fawn. “I don’t recall, sire. What could I possibly have asked for?”

Uther shrugs at that, dismissing both the topic from his mind and Gaius from the room. 

But that’s not satisfactory for Arthur, who glances at Morgana. She’s looking rather relieved and pleased, a soft smile curling her lips and a light blush tingeing her cheeks. He nudges her with his shoulder, shooting her a look that asks  _ what do you know that father doesn’t _ , and she simply smiles and shakes her head.

Vowing to interrogate her later, as well as locate Merlin, Arthur settles in for breakfast, where he eats his body weight in food of all sorts. 

 

 

“Merlin?” Gaius calls as he re-enters their chambers. Merlin is sitting at their table nibbling at a piece of bread as he stares into space. “Good morning, Merlin.”

It’s almost as though Merlin doesn’t hear him, so Gaius repeats it louder. Merlin startles, suddenly realizing not only is he not alone, he is being spoken to. “Sorry, Gaius,” he winces. “Good morning. How are things at the Castle?”

“Morgana is completely recovered.”

“Good.”

Silence prevails for a long moment.

“And Arthur?” Merlin asks, squirming a little in his seat.

“Also completely recovered. No one is sure how that happened.”

The tension seems to pour out of Merlin like an uncorked bottle. “That’s really strange, but good, I suppose.” His focus narrows on the bread in his hands. “It’s good to know he’s better.”

“Merlin.”

“Hm?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have an idea how this miracle came to pass?”

Merlin glances up at Gaius, face guiltless, a mirror image of Gaius’ expression from five minutes ago. “Not a clue.” In truth, he hadn’t been able to sleep, still buzzing from the feeling of his lips touching Arthur’s, but he wasn’t about to admit  _ that _ . Gaius would never let it go and it would undoubtedly get them both in trouble.

“Because I would have to think that his soulmate kissed him, but you and Gwen were the only ones I specifically talked to about kissing Arthur, which means one of you is to thank.”

Merlin shakes his head. “I told you. I’m not his soulmate.” He takes another bite of his bread, his eyes coming nowhere near Gaius.

“Arthur is  _ very _ curious about how he’s miraculously better. I’d imagine he’s talking to Morgana right now. At some point, someone is going to tell him soulmates are the cure to this ailment and he’s going to keep asking.”

“And I’ll let you know as soon as he finds out,” Merlin says sharply, clearly trying to cut off further questioning. 

“Merlin.”

“Gaius.”

Gaius takes a deep breath, resolving himself to patience. It had to be Merlin who kissed him, and as soon as Arthur found out, it’d be obvious. 

 

 

Arthur follows Morgana to her quarters, and as soon as the chamber doors shut behind them, he starts asking questions. “How were you healed?”

“Not sure, really. The villagers found one cure that worked, but no one can really explain how or why. Gaius, in his infinite wisdom, managed to adapt it for me.”

“But what was  _ it _ ?” Arthur is on the verge of growling. He’s received nothing but lies and vague half-truths since he woke up.

“You’ll never believe me,” she teases and Arthur snarls.

“Just. Tell. Me.”

“True love’s kiss,” Morgana grins cheekily. “One peck from my soulmate and I was cured.” She begins picking out her dress for the day, knowing Gwen is running her bath in the connected room. And judging by how badly she smells, she can’t  _ wait _ for a good bath.

“Gaius found your soulmate?” Arthur ponders, trying to decide who that could be. “Do I know them?”

Morgana’s grin grows. “Better than you think.”

“Is that how Gaius cured me? Found my soulmate?”

“I don’t know. I was sleeping off the last dredges of the illness. Gwen might know.”

“What, my Lady?” Gwen pops her head out of the bathing chambers. 

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Gwen blushes darkly and Arthur’s gaze hops between them, very confused. Satisfied with the reaction, Morgana continues. “Do you know how Gaius cured dearest Arthur?” She takes two dresses up to the mirror, holding them both up to herself. 

“Gaius talked to me after you were cured, saying he was going to ask Merlin for ideas. None of us had any clue who your soulmate might be, but Merlin knows you really well. Though, later, I heard him grumbling about how Merlin was completely unhelpful, so I really don’t know what happened.”

Arthur frowns. “That doesn’t sound like Merlin… Speaking of the fool, where is he? I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“He spent a lot of the last few days caring for you, night and day,” Gwen frowns. “My guess would be he’s sleeping. He worked  _ really _ hard to keep you comfortable. I know he snapped at more than one servant for slacking off. I don’t know how many times he emptied that chamberpot for you.”

Arthur nods his understanding. “He’s an excellent friend and an incredibly loyal servant… I’m going to ask him. He’ll know, I’ll bet.”

“What does it matter? You’re better, aren’t you?” Morgana glances at her nails, her eyebrows raised in a teasingly chastising. 

Arthur blinks. “I want to know who my soulmate is. Especially if their kiss miraculously healed me. Wouldn’t you, in my shoes?”

Morgana grins. “Of course I would, I’m only teasing. Go on, then.”

 

 

Morgana looks at Gwen once Arthur has left. “Is my bath prepared?”

Gwen, still bright red, nods vigorously, not daring to speak.

Morgana raises an eyebrow. “Care to join me?” She manages to keep her face flat until Gwen squeaks audibly, but then she bursts out giggling. Gwen follows her into the bathroom nonetheless.

 

 

Arthur walks into the Physician’s quarters, unsurprised that Gaius is nowhere to be found. Usually, until almost noon, Gaius is out delivering ointments and cures to the various villagers and commonfolk, and with this soulmate ailment going around, he would be busy even longer. Fortunately, it’s not Gaius he’s looking for. 

“Merlin?” He calls, smiling as Merlin pops his head out of his chambers.

“Arthur!” Merlin grins, coming over and hugging him tightly. “It’s good to see out of bed! How are you feeling?”

Despite himself, he can feel himself relaxing in Merlin’s presence. He has pressing questions and things to do, but Merlin is so genuinely happy to see him better, so himself, he can’t help it. “Much better. Almost brand new. I… I wanted to congratulate you on bossing other servants around. I heard you kept them in line for me.”

Merlin grins. “They would argue I yelled at them without reason, but thanks anyway.”

Arthur hugs him again, and the words they aren’t saying pass between them in the silence. “I’ve been trying to figure out who healed me.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, a cheeky grin still on his face. He’s preparing different herbs and medicines, getting ready for his own delivery route. “Gaius said you couldn’t leave well enough alone. It’s a  _ miracle _ , Arthur. Gaius told me yesterday you were going to die soon. And here you stand, a clotpole in perfect health. You should just be grateful.”

“Normally, I’d be the first to agree with you, Merlin, and don’t get me wrong, I’m exceedingly grateful to whoever assured I’d live to see another sunrise. But… Morgana said the cure only worked if it was your soulmate.”

Merlin pauses for a moment, before continuing his work. “And?”

“I want to find them.”

Arthur meets Merlin’s eyes for the briefest moment. “I can’t help you, Arthur. I don’t know who cured you.”

“You were with me for the better part of the week. Night and day, whether I was lucid or not, Merlin. I remember that. I remember that clearer than anything. You were my constant comfort. I could always hear you, always feel you near by. Anyone who visited me had to get through you.” Merlin blushes at Arthur’s words, which feel suspiciously like praise. 

“What I’m saying, Merlin, is that the last lucid memory I have is shortly before sundown yesterday. You weren’t there.” Merlin almost expects an accusatory sting to his words, but there is none. “At... At least, not at first. I… I don’t remember a lot, but I… I remember. I… I could have sworn you came.” Arthur’s words are vulnerable and quiet and Merlin pauses his work to listen. Arthur comes closer to him, trying to meet his eyes and failing.

Once again, the universe waits with bated breath.

“Not… Not for long, but you sat with me… I could feel you. You… You were holding my hand. You were so quiet. Then… something warm… and soft… and lovely touched my lips, and I could feel the fever leaving me. But you left me too.”

Merlin’s breath catches.

“I… I slept till morning, and you weren’t there when I woke up. I… wrote it off as a dream, you know? I had some pretty weird dreams when I was delirious, but… Morgana…”

“She told you a kiss was the cure and you put two and two together to get four,” Merlin whispers, his face so very pale and his breathing shallow.

“You don’t lie to me unless you think it’s worth it, Merlin. I know that. I don’t blame you. I’m not upset. I’d lie if I was in your shoes too. When you start throwing around terms like ‘soulmate’ and ‘true love’, who doesn’t get worried? But I would like to know the truth. Who kissed me?”

Merlin flinches, on the brink of tears. “I did,” he mumbles. “Gaius said you were going to die and I was your best bet. So… I snuck in while everyone was asleep… And kissed you.” He breaks down crying now, and Arthur wraps him in his arms. “I’m so sorry…” he murmurs into Arthur’s chest.

“Merlin,” Arthur chuckles in bewilderment, his heart racing too, not releasing Merlin from his hold. “Don’t be sorry. You saved my life.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t… I don’t mean about that. I do that all the time.” Arthur doesn’t even argue, simply waiting. “I… I mean… I’m sorry that… I kissed you without your… your consent and… and that I’m your soul-”

“Do  _ not _ even finish that thought,” Arthur’s tone is firm and almost angry. “Or I will lock you in my horse’s stall for a week.”

Merlin frowns, pulling back, wiping tears from his cheeks. “What?”

“You heard me.” Arthur looks him dead in the eye.

“Wha... Why?”

“ _ Whawhy _ ?” Arthur teases, smiling weakly. “Speak up, Merlin. You sound like a child.”

“Why do you care if I finish that thought?” Arthur notices that he doesn’t finish the thought regardless, which makes him smile wider.

“Because there are many things you should be sorry for, and that is not one of them. Not only is that out of your control, and you should never apologize for things outside your control, but it isn’t a bad thing even if it was up to you. I’m… I’m not disappointed, Merlin, or whatever you think I am.” He squeezes Merlin’s hands, the only place they’re still touching.

“You’re… You’re not?” Merlin is the bewildered one now, his eyes searching Arthur’s for an answer that makes sense. “I don’t understand.”

Arthur swallows, forcing a smile onto his face. He releases one of Merlin’s hands in favor of holding his chin, between the crook of his forefinger and thumb. One last glance at Merlin’s wide eyes, then he focuses his gaze on Merlin’s lips. He comes closer, closer, til he can feel Merlin’s shallow breath on his cheek. “Can I kiss you, Merlin?” He whispers, their lips almost touching already.

Merlin shivers. His eyes are on Arthur’s lips. “Yes.”

Arthur brushes his lips against Merlin’s lips, light and slow, eyes fluttering closed. The rush is the same as the first time, just as intoxicating. Arthur’s other hand moves to cup Merlin’s cheek, bringing him closer, closer, closer. Merlin’s hands entangle themselves in Arthur’s collar, pulling him closer, closer, closer. Unlike the first time, though, when one kiss ends, they start another, both of them panting for air.

Arthur bites Merlin’s lip, pressing him back against the table with little thought for what he’s making Merlin knock over. Honestly, he doesn’t care in the slightest. Merlin is everything in this moment, and there’s very little that could tear his attention away, their hips pressed together, the warmth curling in his gut and the butterflies fluttering around his chest. 

 

This is when Gaius chooses to walk in.

Truly, he had no intention of interrupting. He was focussed on his tasks, thinking about what still needed done and what he could rope Merlin into helping him with this afternoon. He wasn’t listening for a makeout session, but to be fair, most people don’t pick the Physician's quarters when they’re looking to do some kissing. There are far better corners in the Castle for such activities.

Unfortunately, there’s something completely irreversible about walking in on your son-figure and your boss’ son making out. He tries to leave quietly, but he’s too late as the door slams shut behind him.

Merlin and Arthur leap apart, the two of them already bright red.

“Gaius!” Arthur gasps awkwardly, still trying to catch his breath.

“Glad to see you’re resting like I suggested, sire,” Gaius grumbles sarcastically, righting some of the things on the table that the two of them knocked over. “Though I suppose I would do the same thing if I were to find my soulmate.” As he says this, he makes unrelenting eye contact with Merlin, completing the thought with the raise of an eyebrow.

“Sorry, Gaius,” Merlin mutters, breaking his gaze away. “It was wrong to lie to you.”

“I knew you were lying from the beginning,” Gaius says calmly, “and I suppose I understand why. Love and companionship are never easy. Especially not when royalty’s involved. I’m glad that you did the right thing in the end. I’m happy for the both of you, truly.”

Merlin lets out a long breath. “Thanks, Gaius.”

“But, I must admit, I’d rather you didn’t celebrate your soulmate-hood on my work table.” This statement is also accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Arthur and Merlin both have the good sense to look at their boots and not say a word.

“Well, are you going to stand there looking uncomfortable all day? I have work to do! Scat! The both of you! The sooner you two get out of the honeymoon phase, the better off we’ll all be.” Gaius tries to shout with a straight face, but as soon as he sees the joyous grin the two boys share, he can’t help but smile a little too.

Arthur doesn’t even look at him for ordering him about. Gaius only hopes he’ll figure out a way to wipe that lovestruck look off his face before lunch. Uther is a hypocrite, not stupid, and it’d be obvious even to a blind man that he’s in love.

Gaius almost snorts as Arthur, his hand linked with Merlin’s, leans down and whispers in his ear. Whatever he says is not audible to Gaius, and based on the look on Merlin’s face, perhaps that is for the best as the two practically sprint out of the room.

 

After dinner, Morgana knocks on Arthur’s chamber door. She can hear two voices, two scrambling footsteps, and a voice that’s definitely not Arthur’s tells her to wait just a minute. So, of course, she does the only logical thing.

She walks right in.

Merlin is pulling a shirt on over his head, one Morgana’s not convinced is his, and Arthur is desperately trying to look like he’s not watching Merlin dress from where he’s sat on the bed. “Morgana!” He greets briskly, his hair a disaster and his clothing clearly put on in a rush. In fact, she’s pretty sure he’s wearing Merlin’s shirt… backwards, unless she misses her guess. “Do you know how to wait?”

“Hm… No, I don’t think I do,” Morgana grins, greatly enjoying herself. “Must have missed that lesson. Why, were you doing something you wouldn’t want me, your dear innocent sister, to see?”

“How’s Gwen?” Merlin asks intently, his blush tamed by his pleasant smile. “I heard she had an  _ excellent  _ bath in your chambers this morning.”

Morgana’s confident grin falters and her cheeks grow hot. “Gwen’s fine.”

“Gwen had a bath in your chambers this morning, Morgana?” Arthur, finally catching on, inquires. “You’re right. I do know your soulmate better than I thought I did.”

“You know, Arthur, maybe we should take a page out of her book. Imagine. Hot water, lots of steam, plenty of privacy. Slippery, smooth skin…”

She is beginning to think it might have been a mistake to come in here without backup, especially as Arthur appraises Merlin, undressing him with his eyes. “That’s a great idea… We should compile a list of great ideas.”

“You two are nauseating,” she frowns, her nose all crinkled up. “And how did you know about Gwen’s bath?”

Merlin grins cheekily. “Servants talk, my Lady. I’m privy to all sorts of exciting information.”

“Have either of you done anything except each other all day?”

Arthur raises his eyebrows, meeting Merlin’s eyes. “We had a lovely conversation. Merlin gave me a much-needed check-up and a fantastic anatomy lesson as well.”

Morgana cringes, going a little red. “Goodnight, Arthur. Merlin.”

“Goodnight, Morgana!” The two boys grin.

 

That night, Merlin and Gwen never make it back to their respective homes. They don’t get much sleep either.

What an odd sort of coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion? What's a satisfactory conclusion?
> 
> I sure as hell don't know. Sorry my dudes.


End file.
